1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tire valves having a pair of electric conducting paths. It is especially adapted for systems transmitting tire pressure information for on-board-the-vehicle readout. The electric conducting paths are coaxially arranged for ease of manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
In the prior art there have been showings of the valves having means to send electric sensing information so that pressure within the tire can be communicated to the vehicle. Examples are found in the Migrin U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,312, issued March 3, 1981 and 4,335,283 issued June 15, 1982.